The present invention relates to a filter element for a liquid filter comprising a substantially annular, rotationally symmetrical filter medium which is closed by an end disk to provide a seal at the end face and to a fuel filter incorporating such a filter element.
Filter elements of this type are used for filtering liquids in places where the available installation space is limited. For this purpose, the filter elements must be adapted to the spatial conditions. Published German patent application no. DE 44 44 934, for example, discloses a hollow cylindrical fuel filter element that is installed in a filter housing. The filter element communicates with a filter head on which are disposed an inlet and an outlet fitting. The fuel outlet fitting penetrates the end disk in the center and is releasably connected therewith so as to form a seal. The fuel inlet fitting is disposed off center. A drawback is that a major part of the surface of the filter head is taken up by the arrangement of the two fittings. As a result, the adaptability of the filter head to the limited spatial conditions is severely restricted. Moreover, the filter head itself offers little room for mounting add-on elements, such as sensors or heating connections.